Desires Left Under the Willow Tree
by Ketpai
Summary: Im back you guys! Chapter 7 is here!....I constantly remind myself “Desires like this need to be left under the willow tree where they came from” Yaoi G/V
1. Willow

Desires Left Under the Willow Tree

By Ketpai

Description: I constantly remind myself "Desires like this need to be left under the willow tree where they came from"

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ I just like to write about them

Warnings: Yaoi, lots of it, possibly OOC, but not too bad…. V/G,

Another day of being the "hired muscle" at home has driven Vegeta to the point of insanity. "Lift this generator, move this 2 ton piece of equipment, bla bla bla." He was grateful that even after Bulma finalized the divorce and moved in with Yamcha, her parents let him stay but he ended up being the workhorse.

Flying out to his favorite secluded area, past the mountains and in a small unoccupied valley sat a very large, very old willow tree stood proudly in the center, and a nearby waterfall gave way to the small stream that flowed past the tree. The wispy branches hung down so thickly that you couldn't see inside, the perfect place to meditate, the waterfall provided a perfectly brisk shower and the fish weren't half bad either. If he absolutely had to he could live there with no problems, but he enjoyed the luxuries of electricity every now and then, he would stay there for days at a time but he wouldn't stay more than a week at a time; not that he got lonely or anything, but Mari Trunks would visit and he took pride in how hard Trunks would work. The boy seemed a little too fond of him, but he guessed that's what happens when you don't have a real father to grow up with.

Then there were other reasons why he never stayed long, and one reason wore a big goofy smile and a stupid orange gi. Kakkarot, the younger Sayajin with the annoyingly happy go lucky attitude that drove him to drink, literally half the time. For so many years all he could think about was becoming stronger than him, but as he grew older…well, other…feelings unfamiliar to him at times started to grow. When they would spar he would catch himself watching the way his muscles moved under the glistening layer of sweat that would form from hours of training, listening to Kakkarot's heavy breathing would occasionally make the hair on his tail frizz out. Kakkarot was fortunately dumb enough not to notice or possibly take it as a sign of aggression.

"Home away from home." Vegeta sighs as he starts to desend into the valley. Everything is perfect, except for a few scorch marks in the grass here and there from training, which he quickly stopped, not wanting to ruin the place. As soon as Vegeta landed he made his way to his meditation spot under the willow tree, then froze. "Looks like im not the only one who enjoys a little r&r." The familiar voice rings in Vegeta's ears, _How could anyone have found this place? The only way in is through flight and….god don't tell me._ Vegeta walked up to the vines and saw a sillouette of a very familiar figure laying down lazily beside the tree. "So, Kakkarot…How long have you been sneeking into my hideaway?" He could hear Goku chuckle, "This is my second time coming here, I got curious as to where you run off to all the time and decided to follow your energy trail…Quite the nice setup you have here."

Vegeta's eyes were as big as saucers when he pushed the vines aside, Goku was laying on the grass shirtless with his hands comfortably tucked behind his head, the training shorts he had on were almost glued to his body, he looked like he just got done swimming. He could se every inch of Goku and he panicked slightly feeling an erection forming under his shorts, his tail twitching around his waist.

"W,well Kakkarot, now that you have stunk up my entire valley with your presence do you mind leaving now?" Vegeta was praying in his mind that Goku wouldn't notice how flustered he was becoming and secretly didn't want him to leave. "Vegeta, you don't mean that… I know you enjoy the company. come on, lets go for a swim." Goku quickly hopped up and walked towards the base of the waterfall, removing his shorts along the way. Vegeta almost swallowed his tounge as he watched Goku jump into the water, that sculpted ass, those muscles, and…wait what was he thinking? He shook the thoughts out of his head, he was pretty sweaty from the flight out here under the sun, and he hould have to bathe sooner or later. What harm could it to?

TBC

Comments are appreciated 


	2. To bathe or not to bathe

Chapter 2

Description: What harm cold it do?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ I just like to write about them

Warnings: Yaoi, lots of it, possibly OOC, but not too bad…. V/G,

Vegeta could feel the tingling in his tail as he watched Goku jump into the water naked, but why was he feeling this way? Had he always felt this way and just not acknowledged it? No time to think about it he had to get in the water before Goku got suspicious.

"Come on Vegeta! The water is perfect, or do you not like having fun?" Vegetal almost said _I DON'T like having fun now put your damn pants on before I come over there and fuck you until you can't walk straight_. He shook the thoughts out of his head again as he slowly began the trek from the safety of the willow tree to the open water taking off his boots and tank top as he walked. "Desires like this need to be left under the willow tree where they came from." he mumbled to himself finally recalling all the times as of late he's touched himself under that tree, thinking about Goku's strong hands wandering all over his body, tasting his lips and other things on top of that. Vegeta's face drew a slight air of panic as he could feel the slight pull of a growing erection against his shorts, thank god Goku wasn't looking. He could just slip into the water with his shorts on and then let the cool water calm the heat between his legs. "I'm coming, your simple mind is just to impatient." Goku save him a skeptical smile then dove under water; even though the stream near the tree was shallow the drop point of the waterfall was a good 40 feet deep in some spots.

Vegeta saw this as an opportunity and hops in the water quickly, hissing as the cold water cover his erection, making his tail wrap tightly around his waist from the sudden lack of warmth. _I wouldn't be the cold if Kakkarot's warm hands were.._ No no no cant be thinking that way with him so close. Just then Goku popped up next to Vegeta with a splash and a gasp, "Gah cough man I can hold my breath as long as I used to, maybe if I concentrate longer. How long can you hold your breath?" Goku reminded him of a little kid sometimes, but never for long. He always liked to goof around which Vegeta did very little to none of, but if the time rose that he could compete with the younger Sayajin he was always up for it.

"Do to your inferior lungs I am willing to state that I can easily hold my breath longer than you Kakkarot." With that the two Sayajin's stared each other down intensely, then both plunged themselves under water. Vegeta relaxed himself and sat in a meditative position, he looked over as Goku was sitting in the same position only since he was naked he was baring everything out for the entire world to see, and boy could Vegeta see it. He was becoming very distracted, looking over every inch of the tall muscular figure before him; he was relieved that Goku hadn't noticed that he neglected to take his shorts off.

Almost as if reading his mind Goku's eyes snapped open in a fit of confusion he looked Vegeta who was pretending to meditate and saw that the prince was still half clothed. _Maybe he just forgot to take them off, damn I thought he would get the hint, I mean I know I'm not crazy, I've seen the way he looks at me lately…I guess I will have to take things into my own hands… _Goku swam over to Vegeta and proceeded to try and wriggle the now angry prince out of his shorts. He kicked Goku off of him and swam to the surface, infuriated that he would attempt something so odd and bright red from embarrassment. "What's wrong Vegeta? I mean, were both men here, strong, Sayajin men… You can take those off and relax, I hate how binding clothes are and I bet you do too." Goku's voice was low and seductive, sending chills down Vegeta's spine. He began to back pedal as Goku advanced with a very mischievous look in his eye. _What the hell is Kakkarot doing? Is he insinuating what I think he's insinuating?_

"Now Kakkarot, I don't know what you think you're going to do, but don't you dare do it…." Vegeta warned but it was too late, Goku was already within touching distance as Vegeta tripped onto the shore and fell backwards with an 'oof'. "Clumsy little prince, let me help you up."

Goku scooped up Vegeta by his arm and proceeded to pull him close by his waist, Vegeta tried to push him away but stopped when Goku started to caress his tail. "anh…Kakkarot what are you-." Goku pulled him into a rough and passionate kiss, Vegeta absolutely melted into the kiss wrapping his arms around the larger Sayajin, as the kiss deepened Goku took the liberty to remove the binding shorts causing Vegeta to moan into his mouth as his erection brushed into Goku's equally hard member. "Well what do we have here?" Vegeta blushed slightly as Goku buried his face in Vegeta's neck, "I can't tell you how long I've wanted this Kakkarot… I always thought you didn't feel the same way." Goku bit down on Vegeta's neck causing a moan to escape his lips then in mid moan his voice hitched as he felt a hand slide down to his cock and begin to pump slowly.

Goku let go of Vegeta's aching need, he whimpered as Goku walked him back to the base of the willow tree and knelt down, licking the pre cum off of the tip of Vegeta's shaft causing him to buck his hips. Goku held the prince's hips down to his dismay, and began to vigorously suck the life out of Vegeta. He closed his eyes tight as his head thrashed about and moans turned into yelling, Vegeta ran his hands through Goku's thick hair, pulling on it when he wanted him to go faster.

"Kakka-oh god, Kakkarot I'm about to, oh god oh god yes….More, more, more…"

Vegeta's eyes opened to the sound of knocking on his bedroom door.

"Father wake up, it's me Mari, I've come to visit for the weekend."

"Fuck…"

TBC

Any comments would be greatly appreciated :)


	3. Just Curious

Chapter 3

Description: What was I thinking?

Warnings: Malexmale goodness of all kinds and language, duh Vegeta is in the fic and a slight elude to some "incestual" nature

Knock knock knock

⌠Father wake up, it's me Mari, I've come to visit for the weekend.

Fuck. Alright boy, god Fuckin kid wakin me up Looking down at his fully erect problem, Vegeta rolls out of bed, still thinking about the re-occurring dream he kept having┘ That valley that he still had never found, Kakkarot following him there and having his way with him, but he always woke up before it got too far, and made him long for more. He storms over to the door and flings it open, Mari turns beet red and whips around. ⌠Father! Do you realize your-

I'm what? Tired? Angry from being awaken out of a perfectly good slumber, Vegeta was about to strangle the boy from the future. ⌠No, I mean No, you're naked, and...Well um... Mari fumbled with his words and stumbled around for a way to say hey dad you got some major morning wood saluting the world and its not helping that youre in the buff'. "Your becoming annoying boy...Wait downstairs and I'll be down soon enough."

Before Trunks could utter a response the door quickly slammed in his face. Vegeta stormed off to the shower to take care of his not so little problem. Looking in the mirror after turning on the hot shower, scoffing at his scars, how they marred his skin from years of ruthless battle, they seemed to lay a cloak over his sharply defined muscles. Yet Goku's skin, so smooth and soft to the touch, not beaten and battered from years of bloodshed, he groaned as his cock throbbed at the thought of running his calloused fingers over his silky skin. As a hand softly trailed along the sharp lines of his abs, his other hand began slowly stroking his heated need, he sighed wishing that it was his beloved Kakkarot that was touching him slowly, softly. He wanted to smell that primal Sayajin musk that Goku permeated when they were in a heated training session, wanted to have his breath on his neck as...

"Father! I know you're probably in the shower, but if you can hear me I am gonna head out to the training room and warm up..." Vegeta was snapped out of his fantasy, opening his eyes he realized the mirror was completely fogged, how he had been standing there he didn't really know, but by the time he finished yelling at Mari through the door about constantly pestering him and stepped a foot in the shower it was barely luke warm.

Taking his first few steps into the training room Trunks knew this session was going to be very, very painful. The scowl on Vegeta's face was enough to tell him that he needs to not bug him when he's still in his bedroom, although the show this morning wasn't half bad. He could easily admit he was attracted to his father's appearance, and he never felt awkward about it probably due to the whole 'that's not my actual father, I'm from a different time...' issue. His tensed muscles, stern erection, and slight stagger when he threw open the door told him right there that he was dreaming about something that he wanted, and bad. Oh how Trunks wished it was him at times, he lost Gohan to early in life to form a sexual bond with him in his time line, though he did love him the proper way to express it never came.

"Boy are you ready or should I come back when you're done in 'lala' land?"

"Oh, oh right sorry Father..."

As soon as the gravity was turned on the fists went flying. Explosions, screams, punishing blows rang through the chamber, the air of two men wanting something they both feel they can never have, the frustration and sexual tension filled the air around the two men. Hours felt like minutes in their minds but their bodies began to take a toll, movements slow, heavy breathing, a heavy blow promised that the other wasn't getting up as fast as before.

"You getting tired boy? If so you can just leave, I don't want your slow ass getting seriously hurt just because you can't block a simple punch." Trunks was slightly taken back but then took a good look at the Prince. "Father you look pretty exhausted yourself, I think we should just call it a day..."

Vegeta hadn't realized that his legs were shaking until Mari made that statement, he corrected himself and got back into a fighting stance, but the exhaustion took a hold of him and he fell backwards onto the training room floor. "Father!" Trunks ran over to the smaller man and propped him up with his arms, Vegeta was nearly passed out and mumbling incoherently. "Are you ok? Father? Vegeta?"

"unh...Ka-...Kakkarot...Where are...you"

Trunks' eyes widened to the size of saucer plates, was he calling out for Goku? But why? Then it all became clear. Vegeta wanted Goku, maybe even loved him... Trunks felt a sting of jealousy hit him in the chest as he listened to the man he secretly pined for call out for another...

Trunks quickly scooped up Vegeta and took him to the house; he later found out that the prince was so preoccupied lately he had been skipping meals, which was causing the dizzy and fainting spells, after gently placing Vegeta on the couch Trunks decided to whip up a big dinner for the both of them.

A nice 3 course dinner, something he learned to do with all the countless hours of nothing else better to do. Trunks decided it was time to try and wake Vegeta up, but he looked so peaceful and calm, beautiful. "Hey Vegeta, dinners ready." He sat down on couch next to the sleeping prince, he was in sutch a deep sleep and Trunks was relieved due to his hands reaching over and unconsciously grazing a hand along his soft cheek. Wait, what am I doing? If he wakes up he would kill me, or worse, hate me for what I am doing, thinking...But his skin is so soft...Maybe if I just...Just this once...

Trunks slowly leaned over and placed his soft lips against Vegeta's. "mph, Kakkarot..." Trunks was hurt that he thought that the kiss was being given by Goku, but this would more than likely be the only chance he would be given a willing, passionate kiss to him. Leaning further into the kiss their arms became entangled in one-another, until their kiss was interrupted by the front door opening... And a very cheerful voice...

"Hey Vegeta! I smell something cooking! And man am I hungry.. Mind if I join you befo-wha??"

TBC

Hah! leaving you guys hanging...what an awkward situation to walk into...

Comment and lemme know what you think!


	4. Oops

Chapter 4

Description: Unexpected Events

Warnings: Well if you have read the first 3 chaps, you know already there's Yaoi and a little Inc, but if your still reading I figure you don't mind ;)

_A friendly little note from Ketpai_

Hi all, thanks soooo much for reading and commenting on my fics, I appreciate it allot. I am glad I am writing fics that are half way good :P Just a side note I am taking requests for fics so if anyone has a good paring or scenario let me know Ketpai

This Chapter was modified by a request by one of my fav fans Bandelero-Casanova :P

--

"I'll be home later Chi-Chi!" Goku closed the door behind him before she could start yelling at him to come home asap cause of chores and hundreds of tasks she had for him. He almost hated coming home at times cause she made him feel like a work-horse. When he was at Vegeta's place he could relax, they sparred for hours, cooked up enough food for five full grown Sayajin's, and boy did Vegeta know how to cook. When he risked a good scolding he would just relax and spend the night on the couch at Vegeta's place, he just felt so at home, since Gohan had a family and Goten recently moved out Chi-Chi had became very hard to live with.

As Goku landed outside the Briefs compound, he walked towards the building that was built specifically for Vegeta, he could hear the gravity machine next to the house humming meaning Vegeta had more than likely had done some sparring with Mari Trunks, the boy always came by and said hi to him and Chi-Chi before he went to see his 'father'. The smell of a well cooked meal drifted his way and his face lit up, figuring it was one of the Princes famous meals he enjoyed so much, the door was unlocked like usual, when your a Sayajin who needs security?

"Hey Vegeta! I smell something cooking! And man am I hungry.. Mind if I join you befo-wha??" The sight took Goku by utter shock and disbelief, Trunks straddled on Vegeta's waist bearing down on a kiss like its the last thing he's gonna do in life, Vegeta seemed unaware of what was going on.

"Oh-my, oh god Goku, Um...this isint, I mean, I uh...I have to go..." Trunks had stood up almost faster than Goku could track, ran out the front door and flew off in a rush. "ugh, what happened?" Vegeta sat up with a start, confused and irritated, not knowing what the hell was going on. "Trunks wait!" Goku ran out the door after Mari who was already a great deal away, Vegeta stood up and realized he was still in his training shorts, figured he just wore himself out and went to go eat the meal that was sitting on the dinner table. "Well at least the boy can cook..."

"Trunks! Come back! I just want to talk to you!" Trunks was very hard to catch up with, his panicked state was making him fly erraticly and unpredictably. " Please stop following me, I should just go off and die somewhere for what I did... Just leave me alone..." Trunks sped up and took off into the distance, Goku figured he needed some time alone... Why exactly he was kissing the Prince he didn't know, did he actually have those kind of feelings for Vegeta? That would be a little awkward, Goku didn't think that Vegeta would go for something like that, wasn't that incest? Or does it not count since he's from a different time line? His head started to hurt from all the oddness of it all and figured it would just be best to go back to Vegeta's place.

"What the hell was that all about? All I remember is sparring with the boy then waking up on the couch with him running out the door. Probably hurt his little feelings when we were in the gravity room and he decided to run off like a baby...I guess thats what happens when you don't raise a Sayajin of royal bloodline with a father, they get soft..." Goku sat and listened to the prince rant and rave about Trunks in between finishing off another one of the many plates he had devoured, he was concerned about Trunks but never wanted to admit it, so if you read between the lines you could hear ' I hope Trunks is ok, I don't know why he ran off like that'.

Sitting across from him, listening to the rants and raves of a consorted 'Father' if you will. Sure he had his actual son but he never treated him the way he treats Mari, the wiley teenage trunks is cocky, independent, and able to take care of himself, Goku always looked at Mari as the more vulnerable of the two. "Kakkarot? Kakkarot are you listening to me?" Goku hadn't even noticed that Vegeta had been trying to talk to him for the past minute. "Oh sorry Vegeta, I was just thinking...Whats up?"

"Well other than staring at me with that big goofy smile, I was asking if we were just gonna sit here and 'shoot the breeze' or are we going to go train?" Goku looked slightly uncomfortable that he was caught spacing off, and that Vegeta was studying him so closely. " Yea sure Vegeta, sorry about that.."

Goku was distracted the whole sparring session, thinking about what he had seen earlier, wondering if Vegeta had remembered what Trunks did to him or if he was just pretending not to know what happened. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss, Trunks' long purple hair draping onto Vegeta's thick course spikes as their lips meshed into a passionate lock, Trunks was straddled on Vegeta's hips, grinding against them ever so slightly. _I wonder what that felt like..._ A hard punch to the face woke Goku out of his daydream, but why was he daydreaming about it in the first place? As soon as he hit the wall and came to the ground, his brain was hurting with all the confusion filling it, then he felt another slight pain in the lower extremities, one that caused him to panic slightly...Hoping Vegeta hadn't noticed the slow growing erection, thank god for baggy training pants, he needed to get out of there quick before he got yelled at by the prince.

"Uh, er, Vegeta I have to go, I forgot that, uh, I forgot that Goten was visiting the house tonight aaaand, Chi-Chi will kill me if I miss his visit." Vegeta sighed in annoyance, and after making fun of Goku for being 'whipped' watched him fly off into the distance, he couldn't help but chuckle and wonder if maybe it was the fact that the older Sayajin was getting a chubby, why he didn't really know but obviously it didn't bother him in the least. Vegeta decided it was time to call it a day, relax and rest his tired muscles in the indoor sauna and think about the man he will never have...Kakkarot...

"Oh god, what was I thinking? Whats wrong with me? Vegeta would have killed me if he knew I was thinking stuff like that..." Goku had been flying around for hours trying to figure out what to do, he didn't want to go home, and he couldn't possibly face Vegeta until at least he knew how to act properly and not loose his friend to these strange thoughts... Maybe if he found Mari and talked to him he could figure out what to do. Obviously Trunks had the same feelings, and probably have had them for a long time, maybe he could tell him how to block out these thoughts and keep his friendship...

His energy wasn't hard to track but he was in a very secluded area, it looked to be a valley of sorts, very beautiful. A small stream flowed from a waterfall that came from outside the valley, and there sitting in the center of it all was the biggest willow tree he had ever seen. After he landed he took a quick look around and saw Trunks standing under the waterfall in the training shorts he left Vegeta's house in.

"I figured you would follow me here..."\

...TBC!

Hah! I am mean I know...but don't fret you guys I plan on updating quickly, I just don't like writing very long chapters... I might write a long one if a long one is needed but until then short chaps work just fine :P

Comment and send some requests

ketpai


	5. Confrontation

Chapter 5

Confrontation

----

Ketpai: Hey everyone sorry it has been so long since I have posted another chapter, with college, 2 jobs, and family stuff I haven't had any time to finish my lovely little tale here.

Oh well, I'm back and better than ever, I noticed I made a few grammar errors and story errors, but luckily you guys didn't tear me to shreds for it :) I will make a note of any constructive criticism anyone has :)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything DBZ wise, and there's a lot of naughty guyxguy stuff going on in this story, if you somehow skipped the past 4 chapters and just happened upon this chapter well...go back and read the first 4

------

"I figured you would follow me here..."

Goku softly landed on the ground and sat down without a word next to the waters edge.

"He, has that particular sent about him doesn't he? That strong, musky, enticing sent. I can smell it in the air when I'm near him, when we train...."

Goku knew exactly what he was talking about, he never knew why Vegeta always smelled so good, it had to be the fact that he was a Sayajin, no one he had ever known had smelled that damn good.

"That look he gives you… I always thought it was of jealousy, hatred, but when he passed out in the Gravity room…"

Trunks clenched his fists and whipped around to look at Goku with tears streaming down his face.

"WHY CANT HE FEEL THE SAME FEELINGS ABOUT ME LIKE HE DOES YOU?!"

Goku was taken back by the young man's outburst but manly by his overwhelming anguish.

"Mari…I…Didn't know…"

"Why can't he love me like he loves you?!" Mari quickly powered up and charged a surprised Goku.

"T-Trunks! Calm down!"

Goku quickly dogged the frantic swings that Mari kept throwing, but his power was steadily rising and he didn't know how to handle it. Fight a love-sick half Sayajin and risk making the situation worse, or do nothing and risk getting pummeled for no reason?

While Goku was weighing the odds Trunks had already surpassed super Sayajin and was starting to actually land some blows on him, and sent him flying across the valley and into the wall of the crater.

"Trunks please don't make me fight you. I am not trying to steal Vegeta from you… I dint even know he had those feelings for me until you told me… I didn't know I swear."

"LIAR!"

Trunks' rage grew thinking that the older Sayajin was just trying to play him for a fool. With that rage came more power, forcing Goku to transform at the risk of being seriously injured.

"Trunks, I swear this is getting old, honestly I don't wanna fight you but your giving me no choice…"

Goku powered up just slightly above Mari's steadily rising power to make sure he could handle the situation and began on the offensive.

--

"Where is that insufferable boy?"

Vegeta was getting irritated, no upstanding Sayajin would leave with a half of dozen plates of food still on the table, oh well it would be a waste to leave them.

"I swear when I see that wasteful…wha?"

Vegeta felt Mari's Ki rise very rapidly and shortly after Goku's rose to match.

"That's odd, I thought Kakkarot was off to see his brat and harpy, I knew he was lying. Off sparring without me I see! Well ill put an end to this 'private session'."

Vegeta threw on a pair of shorts and tank top, it wasn't that cold out but a lil to cold for his comfort to be out in spandex, getting too used to a 'human' lifestyle he thought…After flying a ways he realized that something a lil more heated was going on than normal sparring, the closer he got the better he could analyze the situation via their energy waves.

"Man that kid is pissed, what did Kakkarot do now?"

The closer Vegeta got to them the more his stomach started to churn, the place was very familiar but it was never a place he had been in real life… "Is… this, the same valley?"

---

OMG what a cliffhanger!!! Is Goku ok? What about Mari? And what will Vege find when he lands?

Only time will tell, in the next chapter lotsa drama! oOoOoOoOoh

Comment plz 


	6. Passion

Normal 0 false false false EN-US X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1107304683 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0in; margin-right:0in; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0in; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman";} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri;} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.0in 1.0in 1.0in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Chapter 6

Passion

---

Hey all, writing up a storm working on more chapters, maybe get a little steamy here n there hehe.

Disclaimer: Male/male, language, violence at times possibly…I don't own anything so don't sue me :P

--_-_

Goku was dripping sweat, breathing heavily, and completely dumbfounded as to what he had gotten himself into.

Trunks had worked himself into a lather over what he could only think has to be some sort of Sayajin maturing process, be it that Trunks is well into his twenties but Goku vaguely remembered going through a sort of hormone frenzy when he was about twenty two. Chi-Chi was bed ridden for weeks after he was through with her, he then realized that with Mari being alone, he has no sexual outlet so it's turning to rage and frustration.

He had to find a way to subdue him before he hurt someone or himself.

"Trunks you have to calm down! You're going through what I can only call Sayajin puberty, and you aren't thinking straight."

Trunks' hair was long and golden, almost a pre-SSJ3 stage, flames of energy lapped off his skin, searing his hair and quickly making a very large crater where he stood.

"You're lying! It's all a lie…you just want to get me out of the picture, steal him from me…"

Goku didn't know how to reach the youth, he was afraid he would do something stupid and that's exactly when he did.

Goku eyes widened with a shock as he felt the sudden pain of broken bones… "When, did…he?"

Trunks' foot was planted firmly in the broken ribs of Goku's chest, and laughter began filling the valley as Goku's limp body hits the ground with a lifeless thud. Pain wracked his body; he couldn't move, he didn't even want to breathe, knowing too sharp of a breath might puncture a lung. Goku wanted to cry out, even though he knew no one would hear.

"He's all mine now Goku…" Trunks leaned in ready to deal a final blow…

"TRUNKS! What in GODS name do you think you're doing???"

Vegeta was hesitant about landing after seeing the horrific sight, charred ground, craters everywhere, Trunks standing over an obviously broken Goku, laughing whilst picking up the injured Sayajin by his bloody shirt and drop-kicking him into the wall of the crater.

"Just what have you done here?"

Vegeta looked around and to his surprise, other than the damage that was just recently caused; it was just like his dream, very eerie in a way. Then he remembered that he had a very injured Sayajin to rescue from his crazed "other son".

"Vegeta, go sit by the tree… I'll be there in a minute…"

"How dare you talk to me like that boy! What makes you think?"

"If you don't I will kill Goku where he lays right now…"

Vegeta stopped ranting as soon as he heard that. Was he really serious? He didn't want to actually risk it if Trunks was really serious. He was in awe of the boys raw power, he had never seen him reach that level before; the long spiky locks, the over muscular frame, he definitely was SSJ3. A state that Vegeta hated to admit he had never reached…

Trunks slowly walks over to the slightly withered willow tree where Vegeta sat, arms crossed with a look of sheer confusion and anger in his face.

"Now it's just you and me…Vegeta. You, and me..."


	7. Rescue

Zomg I'm back again in an amazing comeback of epic proportions!

Nice long chap to make up for all the short ones, have fun!

Disc: I don't own anything promise.

Warnings: This is a Yaoi fic which means GuyxGuy if you don't like don't read!

Also the fic is getting a little dark, some forced relations are mentioned, and some incest…kind of…and definitely some ooc but you have grown to love me and my wacky plot twists :P

"Oh god, what happened?.....I..I can't even move, my body feels like I've been hit by a bus."

Goku's eyes open slowly and much to his surprise he's buried under a small pile of rubble, body broken in more places that he would like to think about at the moment. Collecting his thoughts he quickly remembers why he's in the rubble in the first place.

"Vegeta! Oh no, I hope he's alright…I have to stop Trunks."

Crying out in pain the fallen warrior struggles to move his damaged frame. Driven only by the sheer will to live and some unexplainable feeling he couldn't put his finger on.

He could hear Trunks saying something to what he presumed was Vegeta but the blood pounding in his ears made their voices barely above a mumble. A hoarse scream snapped Goku out of his current daze, forcing his body to push through the pain and rubble.

"Now it's just you and me…Vegeta. You, and me..." Trunks looked over Vegeta as he approached; like a predator would an injured prey. The evil grin that crossed Trunks' lips sent a chill down the smaller Sayajin's spine. ("As long as Kakkarot is ok, I have to make sure he doesn't get hurt… no matter what.")

Goku is almost at his limits, his trembling limbs were at their limits and he couldn't tell if he had five inches or five feet left to push through. He could feel a warm haze washing over him, no doubt due to blood loss or a concussion or a horrible mix of the two.

A hoarse yet gut wrenching scream snapped Goku out of his delirium "Was that Vegeta?? I have to save him." Light broke into his vision as he pushed through the last of the rubble, but he wasn't even close to prepared to see the horrors that he witnessed.

"Stop screaming my prince; it will only make things worse for you…"

Trunks had completely stripped himself and the unwilling Prince, bound him with ki and was proceeding to forcibly lower him onto a extremely oversized member. Goku could only hope it was from being in a ssj3 state that it had grown so large, either way Trunks was proceeding to attempt and rip Vegeta in half and he had to save him.

Tears began welling up in Vegeta's eyes as he saw Goku push himself out of the rubble, "Trunks don't do this!" Vegeta pleaded desperately with the crazed Sayajin, not wanting Goku to see him so disgraced. A scream escaped his lips as he felt Trunks' overpowered member force itself inside, nearly making Vegeta blackout from the pain.

"Trunks! Stop this madness! You're going to kill him!" Goku had forced himself to a standing position even though his body begged for him to collapse. To his horror this made Trunks thrust harder and faster into the screaming Prince, violently jerking on his arms for leverage.

("Don't, don't look at me like this… this is all wrong… I...")

Vegeta blacked out and went limp, Trunks stopped in mid thrust noticing the blood covered prince had stopped struggling. "Oh well I guess I'll give you a break. I'm not done with you yet my prince…Oh it looks like Goku still isn't dead, I should fix that before we continue.

Goku knew as Trunks was approaching that he had only once chance to get this right. As Trunks lunged he teleported to Vegeta's limp body, scooped him up and teleported as quickly as possible out of the valley.

"You can't escape that easily! I will hunt you down and find you! And when I do you will SUFFER!"

"Unh..Ka,karot…I.." Vegeta couldn't speak; he was too humiliated by what had just occurred to even thank the younger Sayajin for saving him.

"No need to say anything Vegeta, Trunks is going through some sort of weird puberty thing and…well; his power got the best of him."

"I killed three Sayajin sex slaves when I hit maturity."

Goku was slightly shocked but after he thought about it that sounded about par for him.

"We have to find some way to calm Trunks down before he tries to kill us out of blind rage."

Goku had taken Vegeta to a secluded lake behind his house where he would regularly fish, it seemed the most comfortable for the moment and he had to find Vegeta some clothes. Vegeta swam in the lake attempting to scrub any blood and traces of Trunks off of him, but he could still feel everything like it just had happened. Goku came back with a grey shirt and a pair of shorts and handed them to a very haggard prince who still refused to come out of the water.

"I will be back in…oh let's say by morning, you just stay here Vegeta."

Vegeta was about to protest just as Goku teleported, obviously he had a senzu bean while he was looking for clothes.

"Trunks!"

Goku was shocked that the boy was still in the valley, but not surprised that he had destroyed nearly all of it. He landed and blocked just as a fist was coming towards his face.

"I didn't think you would actually come back…You're an idiot you know that."

Goku knew what Trunks needed, and wasn't going to stop until he got it and returned to normal.

"I hate to do this, but in your state there is no other choice."

The floor of the valley shook violently and a massive wave of energy knocked Trunks back a far enough distance that he knew what was going on, Goku was going ssj3.

Golden locks of hair fell down Goku's back, muscles expanded, and eyebrows were lost, the two were evenly matched but the older Sayajin knew that fighting wasn't the answer.

TBC

Sorry I kinda left the chapter abrupt in ending I totally forgot to leave a lil blip down here :P

Next chapter will defiantly be interesting to say the least

Comment plz 


End file.
